Mafalda Hopkirk
, which means, according to this site Feb 19- Mar 20 , in or before 1975She sends a notice to Harry Potter regarding "his" illegal use of magic at 4 Privet Drive in the presence of Muggles in 1992; she had to be at least 17 to be working for the Ministry of Magic, so had to be born, at the latest, in 1975. |died= |blood=Pure-blood or half-bloodAs Mafalda worked for the Ministry without being imprisoned in Azkaban by the Muggle-Born Registration Commission in 1997, this meant that she was not Muggle-born. |alias= |title=Madam |signature= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |weight= |hair=Grey |eyes= |skin=Light |hidef=hide |family= |hidem=hide |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus=Non-corporeal |hidea= |job=Assistant in the Improper Use of Magic Office |house= |loyalty=*British Ministry of Magic **Improper Use of Magic Office *Death Eaters (indirectly) }} Madam Mafalda Hopkirk (b. February 19 - March 20, in or before 1975She sends a notice to Harry Potter regarding "his" illegal use of magic at 4 Privet Drive in the presence of Muggles in 1992; she has to be at least 17 to be working at the Ministry of Magic, so has to be born, at the latest, in 1975.) was a witch and an assistant in the Improper Use of Magic Office at the Ministry of Magic. She issued notices to many of those who violated the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy or the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. This included Harry Potter on two occasions. Mafalda was still working in the Ministry on 2 September, 1997. She was incapacitated and impersonated by Hermione Granger, by way of Polyjuice Potion during the trio's Infiltration of the Ministry of Magic. Biography Assistant at the Ministry identity card]] By 1992, she was working in the Improper Use of Magic Office of the British Ministry of Magic. When Dobby the house-elf used a Hover Charm, it was Mafalda Hopkirk who sent a notice to Harry Potter regarding "his" illegal use of magic at 4 Privet Drive in the presence of Muggles. She was still working in the Improper Use of Magic Office, when on 2 August, 1995, the Ministry received intelligence via The Trace that Harry Potter had once again used magic. Under the orders of Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge, she sent a notice to Harry expelling him from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his use of the Patronus Charm in front of his cousin Dudley, a Muggle. Later that same evening, when cooler heads had prevailed, she sent Harry a notice withdrawing his expulsion and ordering him to attend a hearing ten days later. On 1 August, 1997 the Ministry of Magic, having been infiltrated by the Death Eaters, was taken over in a virtually silent coup d'etat. Hopkirk continued to work for the new regime, still as an assistant in the Improper Use of Magic Office. However, it was acceptable for her to be set aside for record-keeping. A month later, when Hopkirk Apparated to work, she was ambushed by Hermione Granger and subsequently stunned and locked away. Some of her hair was pulled to use in Polyjuice Potion. Hermione took the potion and assumed the appearance of Hopkirk in order to gain entry to the Ministry. The impostor Hopkirk was used as a stenographer for the Muggle-Born Registration Commission and helped free the innocent Muggle-borns. Physical appearance Mafalda was described as being a "wispy" witch with flyaway grey hair. She was also small in stature and wore spectacles. Personality and traits Given the courtesy shown in her warning notices, and that Hopkirk's Polyjuice Potion was described as having a "pleasant heliotrope colour", it is presumed that she was kind and good-natured witch. However, she was assumed to be sent by Travers, a Death Eater with pro-pure-blood supremacy ideals, to keep record for the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. Given her personality as shown on her Polyjuice Potion's colour, it is unlikely that she was a pure-blood supremacist herself. Given that Hermione Granger disguised as her became deeply frightened of Dolores Umbridge's and Yaxley's trial on Muggle-borns, and both of them didn't suspect anything given her reaction, it can be presumed that she was forced against her own free will in aiding the Ministry of Magic under Voldemort. Etymology "Mafalda" is the Portuguese form of Matilda. It means "strength in battle" or "mighty sword", from the Germanic macht (might; strength) and hild (battle; sword). This was the name of the wife of William the Conqueror. In Argentina, "Mafalda" is better known as the name of a comic strip character created by famed cartoonist Quino. Behind the scenes *Hopkirk was voiced by Jessica Hynes in . She was recast for , instead portrayed by Sophie Thompson.Deathly Hallows casting updates: Aunt Muriel, Mafalda and Clemence confirmed *In a prop letter made for (that went unused in the final film), Mafalda Hopkirk is referred to as the "Commander-in-Chief" of the Improper Use of Magic Office (see this image) — whereas gives her position as "an assistant in the Improper Use of Magic Office". **It is possible, however, that Hopkirk was indeed head of the office in 1995, but that following the Fall of the Ministry of Magic, the Death Eaters recognised her as an effective employee, so rather than taking her life, Corban Yaxley used his newfound power invested in him to demote her in favour of putting Travers, a fellow Death Eater, in charge of the division upon his appointment to the office of Head of Magical Law Enforcement. *In the book Mafalda's hair was grey, but in the film it was brown and greying. Appearances * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Mafalda Hopfkirch fr:Mafalda Hopkrik pl:Mafalda Hopkirk fi:Mafalda Hopkirk it:Mafalda Hopkirk ru:Муфалда Хмелкирк uk:Мафальда Гопкірк pt-br:Mafalda Hopkirk Category:British individuals Category:Brown-eyed individuals Category:Death Eater allies Category:Females Category:Impersonated individuals Category:Improper Use of Magic Office personnel Category:Infiltration of the Ministry of Magic Category:Wizards